No Fate- Lost girl
by Dark Ranger33
Summary: This takes place one day before Annie attempts to kidnap Eren on the 57th Expedition, during the lost girl arc. All the while Annie tries to ignore what's going to happen the following day, lucky for her she has Holt and a case to solve to make for a good distraction.
1. Lost Girl Part One

Chase was awoken by the sounds of someone climbing down their bunk ladder. He turned groaning to see who it was... "Marlo... could you do me a favor?" Chase asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Marlo cursed under his breath, "Yeah?" He asked starting to put his uniform on.

"Be a little bit more louder when you wake up please..." he deadpanned.

"Sorry for waking you up but, don't you have a shift in a few hours anyway?"

"Yeah, 'in a few hours,' meaning I could have got a couple more winks in."

"Like I said.." Marlo started, but Chase waved him off as he yawned.

"Forget it, I'm up now." He said starting to get out of bed.

"I gotta get going, they have me stationed at records today." Marlo sighed slipping his military police jacket on.

"Fun fun," Chase said sarcastically.

"See ya Holt," with that he walked out of their bunk room closing the door.

Chase ran a hand down his face, 'well better get cleaned up," he thought smelling himself, his nose wrinkled at his smell. He chuckled, "yeah definitely getting ripe."

He gathered his toiletries and a towel then made his way to the male bathroom.

The hot water berated his upper back, he sighed relaxing. The things about showers, it always made him think. 'The king thinks he's so safe, little does he know, he's not! Yeah, I wanna see the look on Fritz's face when I plunge a knife in his chest,' he smiled at the thought. "I'll avenge you, dad, I promise... You and all the others that died during the 'operation' to retake wall, Maria. It could take months years but sooner or later he and the royalty will get what's coming. But first things first, Hitch...'

He began actually washing himself while he thought of the upcoming case. Chase and Hitch were handed a case last night, something about a lost rich bitch with daddy issues. He sighed, of all the people he had to be assigned with, it just had to be Hitch. To say she was annoying was an understatement, she made him consider taking one of the rifles from the armory and blowing his brains out with it, almost. 'Maybe if I fucked her ragged she would shut up for once...' he chuckled at the thought.

He finished the shower and began drying off, In all honesty, he would rather partner up with Annie, at least he knew she could handle herself, he smiled remembering how she threw his ass around during training. He bested her every now and then. He even knocked Mikasa down once, she didn't take kindly to that, she made him pay dearly. Chase smiled, "simpler times." He slipped his uniform on lastly pulling his boots up.

He stood in front of the mirror, combing his hair back, he finished all other hygiene habits then started walking out of the showers.

"Its gonna be a long day, I feel it."

XXX

He walked in the female section of the barracks then stopped in front of Annie and Hitch's room, for the last month or so they have been stationed here, since Trost and graduation she and Hitch became roommates, he couldn't stand the thought of talking to Hitch let alone bunking with her, it's a surprise Annie didn't rip her head off yet.

Chase chuckled to himself, "and I thought I had it bad with 'by the book Marlo.'" He knocked on the door a few times and waited.

The door opened to Annie, the usual blank uncaring expression on her face she always wore. But he could have sworn her eyes lit up when she saw him. _'Why does she have her uniform on?'_ He wondered.

"Hey Annie, I thought it was your day off?"

She invited him in, "It is." She responded.

He turned to see Hitch, "Whatever the case, Hitch why aren't you dressed we got a case to do," Chase questioned.

She gave him a playful pout, I am, look at me.." she said referring to the red dress she had on.

"Chase rolled his eyes, I mean your uniform... why aren't you in uniform?"

"That's just it honey, dear old Annie offered to take my place today so I can go out! isn't that nice of her I always thought she was a creepy Hussey."

Annie's eyes almost rolled to the back of her head. 'and I always thought you were an annoying bitch...' Annie thought.

"Ok so Annie is taking over the case," Chase nodded her way.

"Oh, Holt, I'm sorry, I know you wanted to solve the case with me," she put her hands on his shoulder and leaned to his ear. "Maybe we would have accidentally stumbled into an alley along the way, then maybe you would have decided to ravage me..." she whispered suppressing a giggle.

"Riiight... uh.." he looked over to Annie blushing profusely.

Annie shot Hitch a death glare then grabbed Chase by the arm proceeding to drag him off, "Come on we got a case to solve..." she said dragging him away from Hitch.

"Bye, you too! Oh and Annie I got you covered tomorrow!" She waved them off before shutting the door.

-X-X-X-

They made their way to the mess hall talking as they did so, "wow I haven't seen you that pissed since hand to hand combat training, when Eren and Reiner were, 'going to put you in your place'.." Chase jested, "what you didn't like her that close to me?"

"No I was just irritated that you were wasting our time, we got a girl to find you know."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, back to business then." He agreed dropping the subject and to revert back to his normal manner.

They entered the mess hall and both grabbed teas to drink. Annie took a seat and Chase took his across from her. He took a sip of before he started, "so Hitch give you the info?" Chase asked.

Annie nodded, looking at the missing sheet Hitch gave her, "Carly Stratmann, twenty years of age, born in the year 830. She's the only daughter of Elliott G. Stratmann, president of the Marleen company..."

She looked up at Chase who was drinking the tea. "How long has she been missing?" She asked.

Chase shrugged shaking his head, "ten days? give or take."

Annie looked off seemingly deep in thought. _'If I don't keep my self busy I'll start dwelling on tomorrow and that will shake my confidence... damn, why am I thinking of this now?'_ She was shaken out of her thoughts,

"Annie, Annie you ok?" Chase asked in confusion and concern.

She stood up abruptly, _'for now I'm going to play at being a soldier.'_

"I'm fine," she assured, "now let's go pay Mr. Stratmann a visit."

He nodded slowly, "You sure your good?"

 _'Oh, Chase if I could only tell you...'_ She gave a rare but sad smile. "I'm fine, let's just go,"

Chase stood, "Lead the way detective."

Annie couldn't help but chuckle, "I'm pretty far from a detective you know."

"Hey, you gotta be because I'm sure as hell ain't one." He deadpanned.

"Then what are you on the case for?"

He came round the table to place a hand on her shoulder, "Someones gotta watch your back sweetheart," he said smirking.

Annie leaned into his touch, their eyes made contact, her crystal blue met his hazel green.

He blinked breaking the contact, then smiled, "come on we don't have all day." He patted her shoulder as he walked passed her.

Annie shook her head, _'No, It has to be done, she must complete her mission no matter what... obstacles get in the way.'_ The question is was Chase going to be one?

 **Hello, everyone, I want to get a few things out of the way, this story is supposed to be part of a bigger whole, meaning this whole story is just a few chapters in my No Fate story, I was just having writers block and decided to create these, that's why Annie and the OC has some chemistry going on, they have been through the battle of Trost together, basic training in the 104th, etc. So these chapters are right in the middle of the no Fate story. Hopefully, I can keep writing chapters to lead up to this point, then just integrate it into my story. I just wanted to probe the air with this. Also, I suggest watching the Lost Girls OVA before reading this. Thank you.**


	2. Lost Girl Part Two

"This is it," Chase stated as they stood at the gate of the Stratmann residence, it reminded him a lot of Ford's residence, just with a lot less land surrounding it and a lot less bad memories.

"Can I help you officers?" an older man with a shitty mustache and glasses asked.

Annie replied, "Military Police, we are here to interview Mr. Stratmann about his missing daughter."

"Oh yes of course," he unlocked the gate and invited them in, "please follow me."

They came inside and walked down a long hallway, they stopped at a large set of double doors. "Sir Annie Leonhart and Chase Holt of the Military Police are here."

They heard a muffled, "come in." Behind the door, the Butler opened the doors and they walked in.

They came in to find an older man in a grey suit siping an amber liquid, "Take a seat," he invited.

"Sorry for the intrusion," Annie apologized as they took their seats.

Chase nodded, "sir," he greeting before taking the rifle off his back and leaning it against the table by his seat.

Annie spoke again, "we're here today to ask about the details surrounding your daughter's disappearance."

Stratmann lit a cigar before he spoke, "which means my daughter hasn't been found yet..." It was more of a statement than a question. "Please tell me you've got some leads at least?"

"we can only apologize sir." She said

"I see," he let out a puff of smoke. Chase wrinkled his nose slightly at the smell it reminded him of Trost for some reason. " I must have been working too hard lately I have no idea what you're trying to tell me. it's been ten days since I reported my daughter missing. But you're telling me the investigative officer hasn't found a single clue of her disappearance? Which can only mean you're completely incompetent." He stated.

Chase folded his arms at this but Annie as always kept her cool, "if that's how you wish to interpret the situation."

"No, you're lying, for the past ten days there has been no investigation. I bet my plea to look for her was put on the back burner." He took another drag off his cigar.

"You're right sir," Chase spoke up, "It passed before two officers before hitting our desks this morning."

He sighed, "I see, so you're the only officers willing to look for my daughter?"

Chase nodded, "I'm afraid so sir."

How many years have you two been officers?" He asked.

Annie replied, "One month sir."

Stratmann chuckled, "I filled your coffers with a lifetime of taxes, and all that is brought to me is this a couple of rookies with one month's experience to investigate the disappearance of my daughter."

Annie chose to speak again, "if you're not satisfied with our response we have no problem with being replaced, sir."

"You're welcome to hire on a private organization to take over the investigation," Chase stated.

"That's not a bad idea," he said in thought.

Chase nodded to Annie, "well then sir, sorry to take up your time..." He was cut off by Stratmann...

"There is a problem with that, however..."

They both looked at him in question.

"Private organizations are full of charlatans, all they care about is how much money they can make." He snuffed out the cigar, " I have faith in my instincts, my instincts about people." He clarified, "you guys maybe rookies but my instincts tell me you're trustworthy. Will you search for my daughter?"

They both nodded, "that's our job sir." Annie replied.

He poured himself another drink, "now then you were asking about the events around the disappearance of my daughter?"

He explained the details around the disappearance, all the while Annie took notes on the case. They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Stratmann stood, "So many visitors today reminds me of the old days." He walked over to a window. "Out of curiosity why did you two join the military police?"

"Why do you ask?" Chase asked

"Because you two aren't like the other officers in the military police. For a lack of better words you're a rare breed."

The butler walked in as Annie explained why she joined. "Me personally? I just wanted a nice quiet life in the safety of the walls..." Chase watched the butler closely. "I don't believe any other explanation is necessary" She finished

"Same as her, I just wanted to be safe from the Titans," Chase lied.

"That's reasonable," Stratmann said before his butler whispered in his ear, then handed him a note. His eyes scanned it over, then he crumpled it up and put it in his coat pocket. "Do you have any more questions?"

"No, I think we have what we need for now sir," Annie replied standing up.

Chase followed suit, slinging the rifle over his shoulder. "Thank you for your cooperation, Mr. Stratmann, we will return if we find anything."

"Thank you both."

-X-X-X-

They stood back outside his residence.

"He's hiding something," Annie stated

Chase nodded, "Definitely, the thing with that note was way too fishy for my taste."

"I say we find out more info about him and his business."

"And I know just the guy who's working records today."

"Who?" She asked

Chase chuckled, "who else but 'by the book' Marlo..."

They visited Marlo in the HQs records. They discovered many things but other than the company being on the brink, everything seemed to check out.

"Uh, damn I really thought we had something there," Chase leaned against a shelf as Annie sat on a windowsill. "Hey, what about that father-daughter relationship huh? Talk about pathetic."

 _'The same can be said about me and my father,'_ All those years of training, discipline...abuse. I had to show him complete obedience, we never had a real relationship... _'wait a second, Carly lives off her father's money. But her father spoke as if she was his equal. He said something about frittering her life way._ Frittering...her life away.'

"That's it," Annie announced

"Hm care to explain?" Chase asked surprised.

"In a moment," She walked over to Marlo. "Marlo?" She asked

"Hm?" He asked

"Show me the occupation survey records."

They looked through the records and found she was questioned about her occupation two years ago, she was escorted home by military police when they found her drunk outside an inn named the Pit Riddles.

-X-X-X-

They stood outside the inn, "this is it, the only in for blocks," Chase informed

"Ok lets..." Chase stopped her.

"Hey just to warn you...This place is rough just, let's be careful okay?"

"We survived Trost Chase I think we can handle a few drunks and druggies."

"Titans are one thing, humans? That's a totally different animal, literally..."

"Well, I guess this is the part where you watch my back." She smirked, "sweetheart"

Chase shook his head and chuckled, "after you officer Leonhart."

"Watch my back officer Holt," she shot back.

"Will do..." with that, they walked in.


	3. Lost Girl Part Three

Annie swung open the doors and suddenly all the laughter and talking stopped within the bar when the MPs came in. A shady looking group of men stared them down.

Chase snarled his lip and tightened the grip on his rifle sling. _'One shot that's all I got, and then ill have to resort to my boot knife or hand-to-hand_ ,' he thought to himself thinking of how many he could take down at a time.

The group chuckled as they walked by, Annie reached the counter while Chase stood with his back to her watching the room cautiously.

"Stohess district police, do you recognize this girl?" She asked as she placed the missing poster on the counter.

The bartender barely gave it a once over before turning back to his book. "Wouldn't know," he replied simply.

Annie reached in her jacket and pulled out a coin, placing it on the counter by the poster.

The Bartender turned to look at her, "even if you start flashing cash, I can't give you information I haven't got," he said.

"I'm just thirsty, I'll have a Limeade." She requested.

They turned to chuckles from the group, he twisted the cap off and sat it in front of her. She took a big swig of the bottle.

Chase raised an eyebrow, "on duty?" He questioned.

Annie smirked at him, "now look who's, 'by the book.'"

Shrugging Chase took the bottle and downed a few swigs. Annie walked over to the group and placed the poster in front of them.

"You know her," Annie stated

One spoke up, "Not likely, run home to daddy and get him to wipe away those tears..." he said reaching for Annie's ass. Before he could touch her she grabbed and twisted his hand, "ahhh!" He yelled in pain. She shoved him to the table and proceeded to dislocate his shoulder. She reached in his pocket and pulled out a small baggie dumping the contents on the table.

Chase recognized that drug from the briefing, "Codeine, you know possession of an illegal drug can buy you a stretch to three to five years In prison..."

"Unless," Annie began, but she was cut off by the other two who got up.

"Don't fuck with us!" One ran toward Annie but was swiftly bashed in the head with the butt of Chase's rifle before he could reach her. He went down, falling on the table in the process. He bashed the last one, an older man in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Chase stepped back aiming the rifle at the group, who was now for the most part incapacitated.

"Don't fucking try anything or I'll blow a hole in your chests," Chase warned in a monotone.

Annie spoke again before she was interrupted, "Unless you give us information on this girl, we'll pretend we didn't see a thing."

"What will it be boys?" Chase asked, resting the rifle on his shoulder.

-X-X-X-

"Carly was a regular in this dive. She was a real genius sort, always getting rounds in."

"Yeah," another one spoke, "she danced with us and stuff everyone liked her."

"But around ten days ago, she went off, started threatening us, it caught everyone off guard. After her episode, she went quiet and rushed out of the Inn." The old man informed.

"Nobodys saw her since."

Annie looked up from her notes, "what made her angry?" She asked.

The old man spoke up, "that would be this idiot over here." He said referring to the man whose arm Annie dislocated. "He dropped a bunch of Codeine in front of her. But its strange... we did all sorts of drugs in front of her and she never acted like that before."

"Then why just Codeine, why did it send her into a rage?" Chase questioned.

"We would like to know that ourselves."

"Why did you lie about knowing Carly?" She asked.

They all looked at each other wondering if they should tell them or not.

Chase leaned back in the chair he was setting in laying his rifle across his lap. "Annie I tell you these assholes are going to get us a promotion for sure. I mean three in one night..."

"W-Wait!"

"Its because we thought Carly was neck-deep in Shady dealings."

"Her dad's company is in the toilet but she was still always flush with cash. We thought she was going to get arrested for sure."

"There was also some guy snooping around for Carly who was clearly an underworld goon."

"Description?" Annie asked

"He was wearing a fancy suit and had a fake eye with a red pupil, he's really hard to miss."

"When did you last see him?"

"About five days ago."

Chase spoke up again, "so I'm curious what 'shady dealings' was Carly involved in?"

He shook his head, "I wouldn't know."

"Ok I'll file a report I'm how you gentlemen have been selling drugs to children, that should extend your prison sentence." Annie threatened.

"Huh!?"

"Hey stop fucking around!" The dislocated dick stood up.

Chase stood as well, "you better calm the fuck down before I introduce your teeth to my boot..."

"Please, really we don't know anything!"

"You also said you didn't know anything about Carly Stratton, are you sure you just haven't 'conveniently forgotten' about what Shady business she was up to?"

"No, we honestly don't know!" One pleaded.

Annie shrugged, "maybe you'll remember something on your way to prison..."

"I'll get the shackles," Chase announced beginning to walk off.

"I believe them when they say they don't know anything." They all turned to face the bartender." So can you please stop strong-arming my customers?" He asked

"Have you remembered something as well?" Annie asked

"Did I say I'd forgotten? Just didn't want anyone ruining my reading time."

Chase raised an eyebrow, ' re _ading time seriously?'_

"If you find Carly's lover he knows what she's been up to, wouldn't you say?"

"Name and address?" Chase asked

"Kampfer Boltz, he lives on South Archen Road. I don't know which house though."

"Please, I didn't know who he was till now! W-What?"

Annie walked over and snapped his shoulder back in place. "Sorry for taking your time."

"Thank you for your cooperation gentleman." Chase thanked.

"What?"

"Huh?" The thugs asked confused.

They made ready to walk out until Annie stopped, Chase stopped and looked behind him, wondering who she stopped, "Officer Leonhart?" He asked not to give her First name to the thugs.

"How do you know?" She asked

"About what?" The bartender replied.

"About Carly and Kampfer?"

"I've been doing this job a long time, you end up learning all sorts of things. Even things I don't wanna know about." He finished.

Silence fell throughout the bar, "thank you, have a good night." She said walking out with Chase.

-X-X-X-

"I gotta hand it to you, Annie, you do make a pretty good detective." Chase complemented.

They sat on a bench in the middle of town eating a late lunch, "You're not half bad yourself." She stated.

He waved her off, "pisshh, that's all you Annie," he took a bite of his sandwich.

Annie ate her lunch, then a black cat walked up to them. She pulled off a piece and tried to give it to the animal. It hissed and she had memories of Trost... of Marco.

"Annie you...ok?" Chase asked,

"J-Just trying to feed that cat," she replied simply.

"What cat, what are you talking about?.

Annie looked around, there was no cat to be found. She dropped the piece to the ground. "O-Oh, I must have been seeing things." She said trying to play it off.

"You know you can tell me anything right, Trost... Marco..."

She snapped to look at him, _'D-Did he know what we did?_ '

"It was bad, It was our... baptism by fire, we lost a lot of good soldiers that day. With the fifty-seventh Expedition, tomorrow I can't help but worry about our friends in the Scout regiment Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Connie, Sasha... Reiner and Bertholdt all of them. My point is, the battle fucked us all up, made us all a little crazy, not to say you're crazy I mean." They both sat in silence for a moment.

"Hey, I was meaning to ask you, what did Hitch mean when she said she was covering for you tomorrow?" He asked taking another bite.

 _'Fuck, this is not good think of something, quick!'_

Oh, she asked me to fill in for her, she had to go see some...guys, I guess? I agreed to use my day off so she could owe me one in the near future."

 _Somethings off about her...what the hell?'_ Chase smiled playing off his suspicions. "Sounds like Hitch alright."

"Chase, I..." Annie began, she was cut off by a commotion.

"Help me, someone stole my purse!" An older lady yelled making her way over to them.

"Shit, I'll be back!" Chase said taking off after the thief. He chased after him, through alleyways, vaulting over crates, ducking in and out of market stalls.

"Damn it," he said under his breath, "stop Military Police!"

He was almost on him till a cart of vegetables got in his way. "Uh, you fucking prick!" Chase cursed the vendor sidestepping it entirely and continuing on after the thief. Chase cut through a couple of vendor stalls and saw an opportunity to cut him off. Chase lunged tackling the thief into a stack of boxes.

"Uhh," the thief moaned in pain.

"Turn over!" Chase ordered, kicking him on to his stomach, Annie caught up and helped hold him down.

"You got him?" she asked"

"Yeah," he grunted cuffing him, "go on take the purse, I'll meet you back at the bench..."

Nodding Annie picked up the women's purse and began walking back to give it to her.

Chase hauled the thief up to his feet and began walking after her. "Move aside, please, nothing to see here." He told the crowd.

They made it back to the bench where the woman was anxiously waiting.

"Oh thank goodness!" She exclaimed.

Annie handed her the purse, "here you are ma'am."

"Thank you both," she looked at the thief, "You degenerate you should be ashamed of yourself!"

Chase looked down and smacked the back of the thief's head.

"Ow!" he yelped.

The lady thanked them again leaving them to deal with the thief.

"We have a problem," Chase stated

Annie raised an eyebrow questioningly, "We have a few hours total before the sun goes down, and by the looks of it were the only officers in the area." He explained looking around. "Someone has to haul this shitbird to the lockup.."

Annie understood the predicament, if they were to haul him off they wouldn't have enough time to investigate Boltz's house before they would intrude in the unseemly hours of the night.

"Its fine you take him in and I'll catch a carriage to Boltz's residence."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Annie, that's in Stohess district's skid row, you would you'd be going into the ghetto alone just before night. Maybe we should just resume the investigation tomorrow?" He suggested.

 _'Impossible...'_ "It will be fine, i'll be back before the shift ends. Just going to ask him a few questions and if it ends up being a dead end I'll call it a night."

"I don't like it, but it's your call," He held the rifle out to her, "take this, at least I'll know you're not unarmed out there."

She shook her head, "It will just weigh me down," she stated beginning to walk off.

"Hey," he called out to her, she turned to look at him, "watch your back out there."

She nodded, "I always do."


	4. Lost Girl Part Four

Chase waited by Annie's room, it had been about an hour since their shift ended. He didn't like this she said she would be back before then...' _damn it, Annie, where are you?_ He was interrupted from his thoughts by a tipsy Hitch.

"Oh, Holt fancy seeing you here!" She giggled. Stumbling towards him, Chase grabbed her by the shoulders, partly to keep her from falling over and partly to get her attention.

"Hitch..." he began

"Oh, Holt...here?" She giggled again, "at least let me unlock my door first...then you can begin your ravaging..." She said trailing a finger up his chest.

Chase shook his head fighting off his instincts then letting out a frustrated grown, "Hitch listen to me it's about Annie she was supposed to be back here before our shift ended but she never came back, have you seen her?"

"Annie?...uhhhh, no, not since you two went off on that case... speaking of which did you even do it?" She let out a chuckle, "wouldn't surprise me if you didn't..."

"Damn it, I never should of let her go by herself!"

"I'm sure she's fine!" Hitch drunkenly reassured.

' _I don't think so, usually, she can handle herself but she's been... off lately.' He concluded to himself._ _"I gotta go..."_

 _"I'm telling you she's probably blowing off some steam somewhere... maybe you should too,"_ Hitch suggested.

Chase didn't say a word as he walked off.

"tch, party pooper." She pouted opening her door.

-X-X-X-

Another hour has passed, it was close to midnight. He was about to make his way downstairs for the male barracks until he saw...

"Annie.." He called out, she looked back in surprise.

"C-Chase, I thought you would be in bed?"

"And know you still might be out there in trouble, not a chance... glad you're back, I was getting worried." He looked more closely at her, she was carrying a sack on her shoulder. "You going somewhere?" He asked.

 _'Why! Why did you have to be up Chase? Damn it I gotta do something if I'm gonna meet back up with Carly...'_

"Just taking this dirty uniform to the wash, nothing too exciting..." she shrugged avoiding his gaze.

Chase raised an eyebrow, ' _what an odd time the night to be doing laundry,'_ he saw what seemed to be blood soaked in the sack. Then it clicked, ' _the odd Behavior her nervousness, it was that time of the month for her, it was all making sense, heh I guess every woman including Annie Leonhart has their time. That pretty much explains all of it and why she's going to do laundry at this time of night, not to embarrass herself.'_

"What about Carly and Boltz? Did you find any leads." He asked curious about the case.

 _"No, when I knocked nobody was home. I guess he wasn't there." Annie lied remembering Boltz's expression on his dead face_ as well as all the events that happened till this point.

"Huh, well I guess that's it, you know, you did most of the work on this case. I'd be more than happy to write the report if you want?" Chase offered.

"Thanks but I'll handle it in the morning."

He raised an eyebrow, "You sure?"

She smiled nodding, "I'm sure."

Chase nodded, "Ok then, my interrogation is over with," he joked then yawned, "I'm gonna hit the sack."

"Well, goodnight Chase.." Annie said beginning to walk down the stairs.

"Oh, Annie?"

She turned, "Hm?"

"For the record, I'm glad to of had you instead of Hitch. She would have made me do all the work...thank you."

Annie smirked almost forgetting the predicament she was in, "next time you won't get to be so lazy." She joked.

He gave a tired smile, "Night Annie, get some rest." With that, he walked off down the stairs.

Once he was out of sight she let out a sigh of relief. 'That was damn close, I need to get this over with."

-X-X-X-

Annie met up with Carly and gave her a pass-through wall Rose, in turn, she received a donut which was the best thing she's ever tasted and was one of the few highlights of the night. Later she confronted and blackmailed Mr. Stratmann, who agreed to help her dispose of Boltz's body by throwing him in the water plant. She threw the rest of the evidence in with him. Including her bag full of her bloody uniform and the letter she received from Reiner. All Loose ends tied anything that would associate her long gone.

Stratmann dropped her off at the HQ where she wrote her report, saying that Carly and Boltz ran off to wall Rose with a forged pass, the cause was escaping her father.

Annie finished the report, blowing out the candle she used to write it then leaned back in the chair, 'that should be everything.." she looked out the window and sighed, it was only a couple of hours till morning, till...' She shook her head nope no thinking about it. _'What must be done, must be done no matter what happens... Besides, I know a way to forget everything for a while...'_

Annie stopped outside Chase and Marlo's room and stared at the door. "Here goes.." she twisted the doorknob to find it unlocked. The door creaked open slightly revealing a sleeping Chase and Marlo. Marlo laid sprawled across his top bunk, his leg hanging off the side fast asleep. She closed the door careful not to make a sound. She stood over Chase who was sleeping with his back towards her, he snored lightly which made her smile. She stripped herself from her uniform jacket, socks, and boots, finally undoing the bobby pin from her hair, letting it fall around her shoulders. She then climbed in with him, the bed creaked as she did so, waking him up in the process.

"Huh, who...?" his groggy voice asked as he turned over but was cut off by a finger to his lips.

"Shh, its ok, just me," Annie whispered laying her head on his chest.

Chase ran a hand across his stubble, "Annie what's wrong, heh not to say I don't want you here but... why aren't you in your own room?"

Annie stayed silent, resting one of her arms across his stomach. "Just... I'm tired." She said honestly, "No talking, I just wanna..." she yawned, "sleep." She buried her head deeper in his chest, listening to his rhythmic heartbeat.

Chase gave up not caring what the reason was anymore, opting to wrap his arms around her, "night Annie."

She hummed a response as he began to doze off.

' _It's nice to feel like a girl for once, she hates to admit it but she would give anything to be like Hitch a...normal girl,'_ she leaned up and looked at Chase who was already back asleep. _'Heh, he's pretty much the only person behind these walls that makes me feel like one.'_ She held him tighter realizing this might be the last time she might ever see him. She rested her head back down on him and soon fell asleep. Not thinking about tomorrow.

-X-X-X-

She woke up surprisingly not having any nightmares, she noticed the sun was just about to rise.

 _'It's time..'_ She got up out of bed extra careful not to wake either Chase or Marlo.

She looked back one last time before she walked out, a somber expression on her face, "goodbye Chase..."

She made her way to her room, opening the door she found Hitch fast asleep. She noticed a rose hair comb on their desk along with a note. She picked it up and started reading.

 _"You guys aren't looking for that man's daughter, are you? Well, no matter. By the way, don't you think it's better to have this if you go see a boy?'_

She looked down from the note noticing the hair comb in more detail. It has a red rose with green leafs on it. She turned to Hitch still fast asleep then looked down to finish the note.

 _"The pallor of your skin is monstrous, you should wear it. Speaking of boys, Holt was looking for you earlier, waited by our door like a lost puppy. Kind of creepy if you ask me, you're probably too dense to realize but he's obsessed with you ya know."_

She blushed at Hitch's comment, then her fathers words butted in... _"What must be done, must be done no matter what..."_

She looked down and sighed...

-X-X-X-

She made her way to the female bathroom, stepping in one of the shower stalls then turning the water on.

The water ran down her body and she thought back to a memory of her father...

 _"Annie, I was wrong,_ I will not ask you to forgive me at this point but, I have a favor to ask of you. It does not matter if you are an enemy of the world, it does not matter if everyone hates you..."

 _Annie's father took her in an embrace,_ "I'll be at your side, so _promise me that you will return_!"

Then her memory flashed to a memory of Chase...

 _It had been the first of training, Shadus had grilled them all day, they finally were given leave to eat. She sat at a table alone keeping to herself at Riner's orders, he thought it would be more difficult for anyone to link them all together if they kept away from each other. In other words, he and Bertolt were separating themselves from her, leaving her effectively stranded in a sea of people she didn't know. To say she felt alone would be an understatement, she felt as if she had no one. Everyone saw her as an outcast, a creep, loner..._ _'I guess it's for the sake of the mission...'_

 _She sighed picking at her food, she then heard the clank of a tray being placed on the table._

 _"Mind if I set here?" A voice asked._

 _Putting on her bored emotionless face she looked up, "do you have to?" She said barely suppressing a 'yes, please!_ '

 _He stood awkwardly in silence for a few seconds, she noticed him in more detail. Slicked back dirty blonde hair, fairly tall and muscular, what caught her attention was his hazel green eyes. They held a monotone expression in them, 'He is kinda cute...' she thought. Finally, she gave in._

 _Sighing to keep up her act she said, "Knock yourself out..."_

H _e took a seat_ _beginning to eat, "So someday we had huh?" He asked continuing to eat._

" _Uh-huh," she mumbled still picking away at her food._

 _"You don't...talk much do you?_ "

 _She huffed, "look there were plenty of other seats here, why did you choose to set by me?"_

 _He held his hands up playfully in defense, "hey easy. It just looked like you needed a friend.."_

 _"I don't have friends and I don't want an-" She was cut off by him._

 _"Your eyes are beautiful, you know that right?" He asked, a dumb look across his face. She went wide-eyed in shock, this caught her off guard, a warm blush stated growing on her pale cheeks._

 _He rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed, "Oh S-Sorry, that kind of slipped out there, it's just, you're really..." he was cut off this time by her._

 _"T-Thank you..." she replied, gripping her arm self-consciously._

She came back from the memory and smiled, then she realized something, _'If I do this, If I capture Eren, then I'm practically sentencing everyone behind these walls including...him to death...'_ Her fathers words found her again... 'what must be done, must be done, no matter what. Complete your mission, you were born into this world so that you could complete your mission!'

"FINE!" She punched the side of the stall, hearing the wood crack... ' _I am a warrior, I am a warrior!'_ She opened her eyes then stared at the wall in front of her, a fierce determination in them.

 _'Today's mission...infiltrate the 57th expedition of the scout regiment, and kidnap Eran Yeager!'_


End file.
